Joseph
Joseph is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Egypt. He later competed on Survivor: Legends and Survivor: War of Worlds. Without a doubt, Joseph has been one of the most intelligent players to have played the game of Survivor. Going into the game, Joseph started to play hard on Day 1 by forming a core alliance and working them against each other later in the season. Joseph managed to manipulate his allies, especially the insecure Kiki. At certain moments, Joseph changed his game-bot personality into his more human side. Despite those moments, Joseph definitely earned the title of villainous mastermind as he reached the end after being the organizer of 10 of the 12 vote-offs throughout the season. There, he continued his confident gameplay and got awarded by the jury for his impressive game, winning the game in an 5-2 vote against his follower, Kiki. In Legends, Joseph regained his title of being one of the most intelligent players ever. He quickly placed himself in the middle of the tribe by laying low and pretending he was taken as a number by the front-runner of his original season. He kept his former victory a secret for everyone, even for his closest ally Chelsea who he thought he had in control. In fact, Joseph followed unintentionally and was seen as a floater by several players. Despite this, Joseph managed to make it to final tribal council once again, making him the first and only person to reach tribal council in back-to-back seasons. His lack of visible gameplay cost him the game where he received zero votes to win. Joseph is seen as the most strategic, smartest and intelligent player to have ever played Survivor and joins the circle of legendary masterminds. He holds the record for organizing the most eliminations in a season, with 10/12. Due to this all, Joseph is also claimed to be one of the most interesting and loved players in Survivor history. Survivor: Egypt Name: Joseph Tribe: Osiris Personal Claim to Fame: I hypnotized my cat into crawling the eyes out of my sister's doll. She cried for two years. Inspiration in Life: Illuminati Hobbies: Watching horror movies, going to church and taking my old toys to recreation stores to see if they are possessed by ghosts. Pet Peeves: People who don't believe. Those will get my hate. My revenge. My gift. 3 Words to Describe You: Pride, Manipulative, Religious If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? The Bible, my possessed dolls and a knife. A good knife. Reason for Being on Survivor: To show the world how easy it is to manipulate people into doing terrible stuff. How fucked up the world actually is. You all will be shocked to see the truth. You really will be. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because it is possible. It is! Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Casey Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player he respects the most: I'm a big fan of Alejandro, a masterful manipulator. I also appreciate Chelsea from Ameliorate. Player he respects the least: Honey M.. She really is a brat and if Candice didn't get rid off her, I would've. Previous Finishes: 1st, the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Egypt. Favorite Past Moment: Seeing how easy it is to manipulate people, especially when you're not even putting a lot of effort into it. It's so easy and it worked every time. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: People have no idea who I am, since my season aired while we were filming. So everything I did in my season, all the work I put in, I can do it once again. These players are easy to read because they'll be overplaying. Because I have this insight, I'm obviously a legend and I will possibly win again because they will think I'm just a new guy that has no input. And guess what, they'll all go down. One by one. Voting History Trivia * Joseph holds the record for organizing the most eliminations in a single season, with 10 out of 12, not counting the evacuation of Mandy or Rose's quit. * He joins Robin, Joel and Alejandro in the group of most intelligent, strategic and villainous masterminds. * Joseph managed to manipulate the whole cast, except for Mandy and Candice. Ironically, Candice was the only person in the season to cast a vote against Joseph. * He is the first winner to be playing the next season as well. This makes him the first back-to-back winner. ** He is also the first and only player to have reached the end back-to-back. * Joseph was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to make the cast.